1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a construction tool used to layout cuts to be made to the framing of a structure and the method of using the tool. The tool includes an extended arc adjustment range that provides for more flexibility and greater user safety in the layout of a building framing.
2. Description of Related Art
Framing squares are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. D290,092 (Bies), U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,619 (Swanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,568 (Wright), U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,555 (Moore), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,264 (Hurley et al.) show an evolution in right-triangular roofing squares. This provides a tool that makes it difficult to mark roof rafter cuts used to align the rafter ends for fascia board attachment. This is due to the need for the user, who is on the top of the adjacent wall, to lean far out from the wall to mark the cut, as the square needs to be on the opposite side of the cut mark. A square that requires less user reach is needed.